


His Type (Ronnie x Reader)

by bubblyani



Category: Legend (2015)
Genre: F/M, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 06:11:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18176894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblyani/pseuds/bubblyani
Summary: You always knew of Ronnie Kray's type when it came to men, but what about women?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the real-life claims of Ronnie Kray's Bisexual identity. Felt like it would be an interesting story to go by. Hope everyone enjoys it.

The red dress stuck on to your body like a magnet, as you swayed your hips in rhythm to the slow jazz. The thin material felt like second skin, for you found it quite easy to freely move, to and explore, and to’ be lost’ in the music. You certainly enjoyed it. Being the brave one to get up from the table, being the one to move to the dance floor with no hesitation, being the one to dance and wait for no one’s permission. But you also took great satisfaction when there was an audience to witness it, even if it was an audience of one, but only if the ‘one’ meant _him_. 

“Such a crime…to see you alone tonight without a lucky lad by ya side”

You smiled, turning to accept a glass of brandy from Reggie Kray as you swayed.

“Crime? Oh ho! _You’re_ the one to talk Reg” you replied in tease, biting your shiny red lower lip, taking in a sip.

“Hey! _I_ am a Club Owner, alrigh?” he reminded you with a confident smile.

“Right…of course” you played along, winking at the Gangster Prince of East End.

“I don’t need a man, I have the lot of you to keep me in good company” you continued, tapping him on the chest. He did not wait to hold on to your hand.

“That’s not the company I had in mind love” he said softly, rubbing his thumb on your hand.

“Oh Reg…” you pouted in protest, still aware of the pair of eyes that haven’t left your sight since you got up. _His_ eyes that you didn’t mind watching you. The eyes you wanted to watch you.

With confidence gained from another sip, you finally raised your glass to Ronnie Kray, who sat with Teddy a few tables away. Raising his glass in return, he maintained his gaze, smoking his cigar. Clouds of smoke escaped his lips, misting his glasses, yet the alluring shade of red that approached the table helped him focus.

“Mind if I join ya lads?” You asked in a mockingly polite tone, with fluttering eyelashes. Teddy jumped up,

“Only if you promised to stay the whole night” he chirped, walking over to pull up a chair for you.

“Which won’t be a problem” you replied with a giggle, pinching his cheek before sitting down.

“Yeah, cause good company is not easy to find, don’t you agree Y/N?” Ronnie spoke out of the sudden, looking at you with intense eyes. You suddenly stopped giggling, lost in his eyes with confusion.

“ Yes…couldn’t agree more” you managed to reply, finding it difficult to read his mind.

“That’s more like it…Get more fuckin drinks over here” roaring into laughter, Ronnie was in high spirits calling out the waiters.

Relieved, you watched as Reggie joined in along with Leslie and Albert. Your bubbly personality and appreciation for sarcastic humor won the hearts of The Kray twins and most of The Firm, and was invited as great company for quite some time. Every week, nights like these at Esmeralda’s Barn was an essential.

Unlike some, you firmly believed each brother possessed a charm which was simply irresistible and unique . Your friendship with the Krays never was romantic nor sexual. As much as you found Reggie’s smooth advances enjoyable, Ronnie was the one who secretly became your unattainable fantasy. With his rather unconventional social life, you liked to wonder the what if’s.

———————————————–

“Oi Y/N! You off work?”

“Firstly Teddy, don’t ‘Oi’ me now. That’s rude. Secondly, it’s _actually_ my lunch break ” you replied with a tone that hinted sass, waving at Teddy who just stopped the car, when he found you walking.

“Afternoon Ronnie!” You certainly didn’t forget to greet Mr. Kray, who sat on the back, nodding in acknowledgement.

“Where are you lovely people heading off to?” you asked, with your hands behind your back.

“We’re going to pick up Lesl-“

“Join us Y/N!…” Ronnie suddenly cut off Teddy, “…we’ll pick up Leslie then head for lunch, that sound alright?”

You smiled, “The perfect way to spend my lunch break for sure” getting into the backseat, joining Ronnie.

———————————————–

“Lazy fucker! Is he not up yet?” Ronnie grunted irritatingly. You sighed, looking out the window as Teddy called out for Leslie outside the building.

“I’ll go get 'im, Ron…might take a while” Teddy shouted back at them, before entering the building.

“Ahh…..get it fuckin done…we’ll be late for lunch” Ronnie angrily motioned him to be quick. You looked over to him, “It’s alright…we can wait a bit, maybe he’s having a bad hangover” you said.

As he grunted in reply, there were the two of you, sitting on either sides of the backseat.

This was the first time you were ever alone with Ronnie Kray. And for some reason the one thing you wanted to talk about felt quite ridiculous, but you gave it a try.

“I just had to ask…” you began, “Do you have a certain type with men?”

Ron stared into the distance mid thought, “Not really. I guess the taste… varies”. You smiled.

“And what about women? Is there a type?” you felt daring,“Am I your type?” And there you went. Not like you were risking anything. You could always laugh about it later. Or did you cross the line? Were you that desperate?

Ron suddenly turned his head to you, with narrowed eyebrows. You felt embarassed, regretting everything in an instant.

“Of course not…not in slightest eh?” you said, wrinkling your nose, laughing nervously, hoping he’d tell you to fuck off or something. But instead,

“I never said that” he replied.

Tension started building in the car. You raised your eyebrows in surprise.

“Come here” Ronnie commanded. You scooched over to the middle seat, slowly.

“No… _closer_ ” he said, as he patted the seat closest to him. He sounded firm and certain. Confusion and excitement mixed together, you moved over untill you sat cross legged next to him, your knee lightly brushing against his thigh.

This view was new to you, being this close to a man who was known to be quite dangerous.

“You know…” he began, looking at you, “sometimes…I’d wonder…” you caught your breath when he moved his gaze down, where his hand made contact with the bare skin of your calve “…how it would be like if you and I ever had…-”

“-something? ” you completed it for him, “Funny you should say that..” still finding it hard to get over his touch, you strived on “…that was something that crossed my mind..more than a few times” your breath quickening, as you felt his hand moving up to your knee.

Maybe it was his touch or something else completely. But Ronnie Kray suddenly seemed far from unattainable at this point.

With your hand on the seat as support, the leather squeaked as you got up, pulling up your tight skirt. Putting your leg around Ronnie, you straddled his right thigh, your skirt pooled around your waist. Leaning forward, you carefully took off his glasses with both hands, gently placing it next to you, while you held his shoulder with one hand. If Ronnie was known to be unconventional, well that was what you were going to be with him without a doubt. You proceeded to loosen his collar and tie. Placing your hands on his suit, running over his broad chest, you bent over, kissing every inch of his neck with much satisfaction. The low moan that came out of him gave you a strong, throbbing sensation down below.

You felt yourself jump as Ronnie’s hand gripped your neck, hard enough to keep you in place, but not so much to strangle. With lips slightly parted, you watched him eye you up and down. Loosening the grip, his hand settled on the top button of your high collar, unbuttoning one and moving down to do others. Impatient and obedient as you were, your hands quickly moved to where his were, unbuttoning your silk shirt in haste, exposing your skin more and more as you stared at him, lips pressed tight. The silence was only cut off by the visible breaths coming out of your heaving chest as Ronnie Kray leaned back to watch you undress. Pulling out the tucked in shirt, you removed the last button. Thankful of your clothing choices today, you unhooked the bra from the front, stretching your shoulders back. Though you were still dressed, the mere exposure of your breasts to the open air made you feel very much naked, especially when he was the one looking. Ronnie leaned forward as you slide closer to him, his strong thigh rubbing against your crotch as you did. Grabbing one of his hands, you opened his index finger, placing it on your lips. Watching you from the corner of your eye, you kissed it softly, taking the time. Guiding his hand to your neck, you allowed his hand to taste the skin of your bare neck then moving to your collarbones. The throbbing grew stronger between your thighs as he took charge, his callused palm feeling his way around your bare breasts.

“You’re…” he murmured deeply ,“…quite the fascinating creature Y/N” his eyes glued to your chest as your body winced and reacted to every touch, squeeze and caress. With reddened cheeks, you held on to his shoulders, rocking back and forth, letting your heat create fiction against his thigh. Your movement felt more at rhythm when Ronnie’s other hand slithered round your waist, resting on your left buttock, extending his palm around the area, gripping it tight as you kept going.

“Ronnie…” you breathed, “please…” bending down to snatch his lips. But he merely teased you, tilting his chin up, watching you groan in frustration.

“Do you want me to beg?” You whispered angrily, “Is that it? Ro-”

Pulling you close, Ronnie hungrily clashed his lips against yours. Finally.

So sudden yet powerful, it felt like a KO merged in a kiss. You felt as if you were suddenly injected with the strongest drug. So you did not hesitate to let your mouth open as his tongue slid in searching for your very own. This drug of a kiss was strength inducing, you felt brave enough to run your fingers through his neatly combed, slicked back hair, pulling out locks, pulling him further to you, deepening the kiss to depths you’ve never dove before.

Deliberately pressing your chest against his suit, your nipples remained erect as his crisp shirt and the suit jacket brushed against your exposed naked torso.

“Ronnie!” Your hand rested on his clothed erection, “I want…I want…”, quickly unzipping his trousers , you dipped your hand in, releasing soft swears out of Ronnie’s lips as you felt him. The level of arousal was so high, you felt completely soaked down south.

“Ron! Leslie’s alive…Don’t be cross now”

Teddy’s loud voice from the distance shook you both into reality. In a flash, you ducked under the seat, pulling your skirt down, and buttoning up your shirt in seconds.

"Alright.. you’re forgiven…fuckin wanker” Ronnie cried out while he brushed his hair back. You snickered as you slowly got back to your seat. Hoping they didn’t see much.

Sitting next to him, you hurriedly placed a handkerchief over the soaked stain on his trouser leg.

"Sorry about that…” you said quite casually, with a smug look on your face. Ronnie quickly grabbed your hand,

“Your place… _tonight_ ” he growled in a low tone.

You shuddered, biting your lower lip, as your thighs pressed together to suppress your arousal. But quickly changed expression as you looked on forward, smiling at Teddy and Leslie.

“ I hope you’re hungry Y/N” Teddy called out as he started the engine.

“Oh trust me…I’m fucking famished”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the events in the car that afternoon, you wonder impatiently for what's to come that night.

“What’s wrong with you Y/N?” 

You looked up from your lunch. Teddy and Leslie eyed you suspiciously as you were all finally having lunch at the bar. 

“What do you mean?” You asked innocently. With his elbow on the table, Teddy pointed at you. 

“You’ve be awfully quiet since the car ride to lunch…” he said with certainty, “What happened?” You gulped, unable to answer. 

“Did Ronnie say anything mean to you?” 

“No!” You replied a bit faster than you should, as you looked down and resumed eating your food. Keeping a secret was not easy, especially when it was something as unexpected as the one you shared with Ronnie Kray a little while ago. Plus you had a hard time acting normal, for example, when Ronnie’s gaze did not leave you for one second since then and how hot your face kept feeling. 

To make things worse, during work, all you ever felt was impatience, distraction and frustration. Your leg wouldn’t stop shaking, and you kept looking at the clock too many times, waiting for the time to pass. It had been a long time since you felt all these emotions spread evenly in every inch of your body. 

 When the clock finally struck and you were finally free from the confines of work, life felt like it was full of endless possibilities for you. You walked home, expecting for a familiar car honk, or the sound of a slow engine behind you. But all you heard were either silence or all of that, for someone else. 

Suddenly, you couldn’t help but wonder whether Ronnie really meant what he said. Did he get preoccupied with The Firm and forget? Or was he just having a laugh about this whole thing?

——————————————————

Slowly getting into the bathtub, a part of you already had already given up on the idea and wanted to forget about it, instead of feeling like a fool. Yet the more positive side of you decided to feel grateful, and proud of the exciting encounter itself, and slightly confident that Mr. Kray might actually show up at your door. 

The water splashed whenever you’d move around to clean yourself. The sight of your naked form, glistening with the soap filled warm water made you study yourself with a new fascination, imagining what it would be like, to be touched, held and ravished by him. As you continued, the daring side urged you to clean yourself even further down, with lighter strokes, as if he was there,  touching you already. But you were not an idiot, for you did not want to disrespect the man. And if he never shows up, the former could always be an option. 

——————————————————

You wrapped the silk robe tightly around your body, the moment you managed to dry yourself with a towel. Butterflies did not seem to escape your stomach as you sat there in the living room, and you finally heard a knock on the door. 

Making sure you were not hallucinating, you tiptoed to the door, to look through the door hole. Butterflies somehow managed to multiply themselves within, followed by your breath quickening. You opened the door, keeping yourself composed. 

 Ronnie Kray stood outside the apartment hallway. No words were exchanged, the two parties were fully aware of the activities that will surely come to past tonight. 

 You moved to the side, allowing him to enter. His eyes never went past your body, especially when your erect nipples were quite visible through the thin robe. 

 “May I take your coat?” , You decided to speak first, trying to reach for it. Suddenly he grabbed your hand tightly.Pulling the hand to his face, he silently sniffed your fingers to your surprise. 

“Did you touch yourself _before_ I got here?” He asked, in a dark tone. Biting your lip, responded: 

“Does _washing_ yourself in a bath count?” 

With a grunt and much force, he pulled you to him, attacking your lips with the same energy, savoring what he had missed since the lunch break. Kissing him back, you were happily surprised. 

“That ..” you began, “was a nice way to start the night” you said breathlessly the moment your lips left his. But his grip on your hand did not. He owned you, and you did not mind that. 

Gently pulling him forward, you guided him to the living room. 

“Please …” you said in a soft tone, as you unbuttoned his coat,” take a seat” eyes were in silent conversation as you helped him take it off before he made himself comfortable. 

You stood so close to him, your legs managed to brush against his knees. The way he observed you, you felt like a animal being watched by it’s predator. Leaning forward, Ronnie casually got a hold of the edge of your robe, feeling the material with his fingers. 

“Silk is such a nice material” he commented, “Such a shame this has to come off” he continued, his dark gaze moving over to your face, setting you on fire. 

You knew better than to defy Ronnie Kray, you knew enough. Resting your hand on the knot, you slowly undid it. Opening the robe in equal speed, you got rid of yourself of it, throwing the light material back, as you finally stood  in front of him, naked. “It _is_  a shame” you replied, watching his eyes scan your foreign nude frame.,“Maybe I should” You said, as you slowly turned behind”… get it back-" 

"On your knees” he commanded. 

Obedient as you were, you lowered down, crawling on all fours towards the piled robe, while he watched you from behind. Pushing your buttocks up, you lowered your upper torso down to the ground, lithe as a snake. You hummed in pleasure, pushing your rear up higher, feeling the softness of the silk on your cheek, fully aware of the fact you’re giving Ronnie a clear view of your throbbing slit. He watched calmly, although his shaft was not as calm as he was. 

“Enough! Crawl back… _now_ " 

Returning to him, you noticed the growth in his trousers. You took your sweet time, running your hands up and down his thighs, till you finally decided to halt at his belt. Keeping your eyes on him, you bravely unbuckled his belt. As you unzipped, you took his manhood out, whilst licking your lips with a great appetite. Touching with the upmost delicate nature, your mouth watered instantly. But that thirst could not be satisfied when he quickly grabbed you by the hair, tilting your head over to him. 

"Who told you, you could do that?” he asked sternly. You opened your mouth. 

“N-no one” you answered, trying to hid your nervousness. He pulled you closer, his shaft accidentally brushing against your breasts, causing a whimper to escape your lips. 

“Sit” he said, suppressing the need to express his arousal. He leaned back when you climbed up on him, facing him straight as you sat on his lap. 

“Undress me" 

You understood the game he was playing, and you could not help but enjoy it. He was not like other men…no bullshit was involved. 

You found it hard to concentrate when you took his glasses off, for his growth kept brushing on your buttocks. You gasped. As you put the spectacles away, wetness appeared in generous amounts instead.

Slowly, you unbuttoned his waist coat. Without removing it, you quickly moved your hands to the tie. 

"No…” he stopped you, “do it properly”. There it was, more fire. 

Moving forward, he watched your body contort, stretch when you took off his waist coat, causing both of you to be centimeters apart. You swallowed, staring at his inviting lips as you held his waist coat on your hands. Soft moans came out your parted mouth, when you were desperate enough to rub it against your chest, feeling the material on your skin. As you heard his fist clench in frustration, you swore you almost saw Ronnie start to curse under his breath, but stopped himself. 

Dropping the waist coat down with one hand, you took hold of his tie with the other, moving even closer that you felt his breath on your collarbone. You tried so hard to focus undoing his tie when his hardened member sprung up higher, resting in between your butt cheeks. Ignoring it all your might, you fought back by holding his tie between your teeth, when you moved over to his shirt. 

“F-fuck” finally you heard his curses escape softly. Feeling his walls coming down, you threw the tie away, taking his right hand, placing it on your left breast. You resumed unbuttoning while feeling his hand explore you. You loved his hands on you. So you were not ashamed to do so. His palm brushing on your hardened bud along with the feel on his rings on your sensitive skin, sent frantic signals of pleasure, causing the throbbing below to increase. 

After unbuttoning the last one, you pulled the shirt down. His other hand took hold of your other breast, both hands now partners, as they pinched and pulled, watching you gasp without wasting any time. 

Stomach muscles clenched up tight, you were burning up, and you felt impatient. You pulled his wife beater up much faster than you did with the other clothes, and he did not seem to complain. Probably the fact his concentration was somewhere else. You made a sound in frustration when his arms got in the way of you taking the last piece of clothing off his torso. You were stopped when he grabbed your hand. Taking a deep breath, you wondered what exactly did he want you to do this time. When he pulled you forward, you knew why, as he kissed you with an intense hunger. 

It felt competitive, it felt intense. He did not want to take it slow, for you quickly felt his tongue demanding you to present your own. Quite the reminder from this morning. 

Arms snaking around your waist, he got up, with you wrapped around him. Your fingers frantically running through his hair, revealing the look you witnessed for a short period before in the car. Kneeling down, his mouth did not leave you when he placed you on the rug. Leaving to yourself, he stood up, stripping the rest of his clothing as quick as he could. 

The sight alone felt like a penetration, when he watched you, panting and naked. With your legs pressed together, you lay there watching him. You slowly parted them open as your fingers slowly ran down your stomach, then even further. 

“No fucking thing goes in there before I do!” he ordered, kneeling down on top of you when he parted your legs fully open with force, inserted himself in you in a flash. You cried out in surprise, but no surprised when you felt him enter you with convenience as your insides literally flooded with arousal. 

He continued to ram into you while he pinned your hands above your head, each push was strong enough for you to move along with him. 

“Ron-!” you moaned. Those moans were later promoted to cries of a loud variety in time as he dipped his head on your neck. Biting into your neck, he left hickeys wherever he could as he moved down to leave more on your chest. 

“Oh…fuck yes” you cried out, pleasure arising through the pain as he marked you. 

Grunting with each push, he made himself home inside you with enough thrusting, that he finally felt his release through gritted teeth. Throwing your head back, you felt him pull out, raining himself all over your stomach. 

——————————————————

Puffs of smoke left his lips as Ronnie smoked his cigar. Sitting on the armchair, he had you wrapped around him, both still naked. You took the opportunity to play with his loose hair, appreciating this rare sight that you did not get to see that often. 

“I would never hurt you, you know” he said, making you pause. 

The fact that Ronnie Kray could have a small dose of tenderness in him warmed your heart. 

“Of course….” you replied, running a finger along his cheek “but it was nice to know I did something _risky_ with you. It’ll be a lovely thing to remember by” you said, the warmed heart feeling a bit heavy, knowing the fun had ended so quickly. His hand suddenly held on to your waist tightly. 

“Who said this was the only time?" 


End file.
